Puppy Supernatural
by valeskathesilverwolf
Summary: Summary: What would happen if the gang from Supernatural were all turned into puppies? How would they stop the Apocalypse when everyone is a puppy? Join on them on the strange mystery of how everyone became puppy-fied.
1. Who Let The Dogs Out

**Summary: What would happen if the gang from Supernatural were all turned into puppies? How would they stop the Apocalypse when everyone is a puppy? Join on them on the strange mystery of how everyone became puppy-fied. **

**A/U: So this idea comes from artwork I made yesterday. I made all the Supernatural characters into puppies and posted them on DeviantArt (links can be found on my profile). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Who Let the Dogs Out<strong>

It was around three a.m. that Sam and Dean Winchester pulled into the parking lot of the Roadway Motel. Both boys were beaten up, tired, sweaty, and downright disgusting. Sam paid for their room another night, while Dean stumbled through the door. He threw their bags on one of the twin beds and turned on the lights. As always they had gotten the room with the vomit-colored paint and the disorientating circles on the permanently stained brown carpet. Sam walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I call first shower." Sam said, throwing his jacket on the floor.

"What? Come on man, I smell like dead chickens." Dean whined.

"Dean, I fell in manure!" Needless to say the hunt for the vengeful spirit on the Holloway Farm hadn't gone as well as they hoped. Mr. Holloway had been killing any potential buyers of the farm, and hadn't welcomed the hunter's arrival. After being thrown through the barn, landing on dead chickens, falling into manure, and avoiding being impelled with farm tools; the boys were exhausted.

"Good point. You better not take fifty freaking minutes, Samantha!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch!"

Sam slammed the bathroom door and Dean laughed and sat down on one of the beds. This was going to be interesting night.

Once both Sam and Dean were clean, they both laid down on the beds with a groan. "I think my ass is broken." Dean said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll live Dean."

"Shut it Sasquatch." Dean flipped Sam off and turned facing away from Sam.

Sam chuckled and then sighed. "Goodnight to you too."

* * *

><p>Dean woke to feel his body heating up in the sunlight.<p>

_Jesus how can it be morning already? _

Dean sat up and stretched. His muscles were aching still from last night, and he was extremely hungry. Dean opened his eyes and saw his fur was-

_Wait a minute! Fur?_

He looked into the mirror beside the bed and saw a tan puppy sitting in his bed. A tan puppy, with a white-dipped tail, a blue color, and green eyes; it was him.

_Holly mother of God!_

Dean gave a startled yip and fell backwards of the bed.

"SAM! SAMMY WAKE UP I'M A PUPPY!" Dean tried to jump onto Sam's bed, but hit against the side. He ran around to the chair on the other side of Sam's bed and jumped up onto and launched himself on the bed. Dean gasped when he saw a dark brown, long-haired, puppy curled up where Sam fell asleep. "Sammy wake up dammit. We've been turned into puppies!"

"Dean shut up, it's too early." Sam mumbled sleepily. He cracked open his eyes and saw a puppy staring at him. "What the hell?" Sam sat straight up and moved back against the headboard. "Dean?" He gasped.

"Yeah it's me, and I'm guessing that's you?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam looked down at his chest and saw a silver dog tag resting against brown fur. His fur.

"Are we… puppies?" Sam squeaked. Dean brought his back leg up and scratched his ear. "Who could've done this?"

"Shit Sam…shit we've got to get out of here." Dean jumped to his bed and grabbed his cell phone in his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"The angels…Lucifer…Demons shit. We've got to get out of here. I bet it was one of those sorry SOB's that did this." Dean pawed his phone trying to get it to open. "I've got to call Bobby and get him to come get us."

"Dean press the voice command button on the side." Sam said.

"What the hell is that?"

"The annoying button that you always hit that says 'please say a command.' It's on the side." Dean found the button and managed to press it.

"Please say a command." The voice on the phone said.

"Call Bobby." Dean snapped out. It did nothing and Dean tried it again. "Call Bobby!" The phone gave a beep and went to the battery options screen.

"Dean just let me do it." Sam jumped over to Dean's bed and took his place in front of the phone. He hit the button again and it spouted out, "please say a command." "Call Bobby." Surprisingly the phone started ringing. Dean huffed and his ear twitched, obviously annoyed. Sam heard him something about an "f" ing phone.

The phone rang and rang, finally going to voicemail. "Bobby always answers. You don't think something happened do you?" Sam asked, wrapping his tail around his paws. Dean shook his head.

"Call Cas so he can zap us the hell out of here."

Sam again went through the process on the phone and breathed a sigh of relief when the other line picked up.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Room 12, Roadway Inn, Davenport, Iowa. Get here now!" Dean growled.

Sam and Dean heard the familiar flutter of wings and looked around for Cas, who was nowhere to be seen. "Cas?" Sam called out.

"I'm down here." Came the deep voice.

Sam and Dean both ran to the edge of the bed and looked down. On the floor was an all-black puppy, with blue eyes, rumpled fur, and wings.

"Well this is just freaking great."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? 0.0 Make my day and let me know if I should continue. <strong>


	2. Mommy the Puppy Has Wings

**A/U: Yay since I got such a good response to the first chapter, I'm going to continue. Thanks to Souless666, orangecoffee13, cold kagome, cuddleyninja, and Tendencia for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. I'm sorry if I missed anyone! To see what the characters look like as puppies visit my profile. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Mommy the Puppy Has Wings<strong>

"You have wings!" Dean exclaimed. He jumped off the bed and landed beside the angel…puppy. Cas tilted his head and sat down, his wings curling around him.

"Yes Dean generally angels have wings." Cas said, amusement lighting up his blue eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Dean huffed. "Why can we see them and better yet why are you a puppy? Why are we puppies?"

"I do not know. I was trying to find out when you called. I see it has affected you also." Cas stated.

"Yeah Sherlock, so how do we fix this?" Dean watched as Sam jumped down and joined the two on the floor. As he stretched, Dean realized Sam was a lot bigger than himself and Cas. In fact, Cas was much smaller than Dean.

"I do not know Dean. I'm perplexed as to how this happened in the first place." One of Cas' wings twitched in annoyance. Dean just rolled his eyes and sat back on his haunches.

"Could the angels have done this?" Sam asked. "Zachariah may have done this-"

"I can't see him doing this. He isn't the type to…play with his food before he eats it. If he was behind this than he would have done something much worse than this." Cas said.

Dean was impressed with Cas. He had actually used the saying and used it correctly. But he was worried as to who could have done this, not only to them, but to Cas also. How many more people were like them? If they opened the door would they be seeing little puppies lining the streets?

"My other guess would have been a witch, but is there even a witch that is powerful enough to do this to an angel? Or is there a spell that can do this?" Sam asked Cas.

"I don't know how this happened, who caused it, or how to fix it!" Cas growled, standing up on all fours.

"All right calm down." Dean said, touching the angel's shoulder with the tip of his tail. "Wait a minute, how are we even talking? We are dogs." Dean asked.

"Maybe whoever did this wanted us to be able to talk?" Sam guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah well whatever this is it's some bad mojo. I say we grab the first flight on angel puppy airlines and get the hell out of here."

Cas titled his head in confusion, and Sam huffed a laugh. "Come on we've got to find a way to pack our bags. Our clothes are still on the bed from last night." Sam said.

Dean snorted. "Dude think about what you just said."

Sam cupped Dean on the ear with his paw. "Come on this is serious, Dean. We've got to get moving."

All of them were startled at the sound of the door turning. "Room service! I have more towels."

"Shit okay we've got to go now. Cas get us out of here." Sam said. "Take us to Bobby's."

"What about all our stuff and the Impala!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam grabbed Dean by the tail and pulled him towards Cas. "We'll get it later. We need to go before the maid sees us, especially Cas."

Cas put his paw on Sam and touched his tail to Dean. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Dean had pretty much gotten used to being zapped around by Cas, but he wasn't prepared for what happened. They seemed to just fall straight out of the sky. Dean yelped when he hit cold hard concrete and rolled. He was definitely going to have bruises later. When he finally pushed himself up, he looked around for Sam and Cas. Sam wasn't far from him, and he was licking his fur back into place.<p>

A faint whimper got his attention. "Cas?" Dean called out, head whipping around trying to find the angel puppy. He met eyes with Sam and they both started looking around. Dean gasped when he saw a heap of black fur collapsed on the ground, whimpering.

"Cas!" Dean yipped, alarmed. He and Sam ran to their friend. Dean sniffed Cas and poked him with his paw. "What's wrong?"

Cas turned his pained blue eyes to Dean and whimpered once again. "I landed on my wing." He whined.

"Is it broken?" Asked Sam, concerned.

Cas tried to push himself up, but fell back down.

"Hey just stay down until we figure out what's wrong." Dean scolded. Cas turned to where he was laying on his stomach and Sam looked at the wing.

"I think that it may be broken, Dean." Sam said.

"Why did we fall out of the sky in the first place?" Dean turned to Cas. Cas' gaze turned to stare at the floor.

"My current state has greatly reduced my strength. I was barely able to make it to you when you called." Cas stated, uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Dean snapped. "We would have figured something else out. Now we are stuck here, it's cold, and you've got a broken wing. Do are we supposed to do now? We can't get to Bobby's."

"I'm sorry." Cas whimpered, and dropped his head on his paws. Without realizing what he was doing, Dean licked the side of Cas' head. Both Castiel and Sam turned to stare at Dean, who shifted uncomfortably.

Sam shook his head and nudged Cas. "Is your wing healing at all?"

"No, as I said my strength is greatly reduced. My powers have all but been cut off."

As if their luck wasn't bad enough, the skies became dark; the threat of rain hanging in the air. "Really, it's going to rain now?" Dean cursed at the sky and pulled Cas up by the scruff of his neck. "Come on we're going to get in that trashcan over there till this mess blows over. Then we'll figure out what to do."

Cas let himself be drug inside the trash can, where Dean less than gracefully dropped him. He let out a squeak of hurt as his wing hit the side of the can. "Ouch!" He complained.

"Sorry man- Sam move you're furry Sasquatch ass over!" Dean yelled.

"It's cramped in here." Sam whined.

"Well trashcans aren't usually made to hold one abnormally sized human puppy, an angel puppy with a broken wing, and me!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Sam spoke out. "Dude our lives are so freaking weird."

"Tell me about it." All three of them laughed.

The rain started pouring down from the clouds. They all moved farther inside and got closer.

"Should we try and do something for your wing?" Dean asked. "Like try and set it or something?"

Cas turned his head to stare at his wing, which lay limp on the ground. "I don't know. I think it is better to just leave it alone for now."

Dean didn't argue and pretty soon they were all fast asleep tucked together in one big ball.

* * *

><p>Sam was awoken by a tennis ball that hit him in the head. He started awake and stood up. Unfortunately the ball went off his head and landed dead on Cas' limp wing. Cas cried out in pain and writhed on the floor. Dean jumped up and looked wildly around. "What was that?"<p>

Feet blocked the view from outside the trashcan and a little boy picked up the trashcan and through the contents out onto the ground. Sam, Dean, and Cas all fell to the ground. Sam gave a yelp while Dean barked. Castiel remained on the ground, not moving.

"Mommy, Mommy look puppies!" The little boy exclaimed, reaching out to pet them. Dean growled and snapped at the boy's hand.

"Charles get away from them!" A woman, most likely the boy's mother, exclaimed.

"The puppy has wings! Look Mommy!" The woman ran over and grabbed her child's arm and gasped.

"Oh my god, it does have wings!"

"I think the black one is hurt." Said Charles.

Dean moved protectively in front of Cas and Sam, growling.

"Ricky! Ricky come here!" The woman called out. A man ran over to them. Sam didn't like this; there were too many people.

"What in the hell? Does it have wings?" Ricky asked.

"Daddy I think it's hurt!" Charles cried out, pulling on his father's pants leg. Ricky bent down beside the three of them.

Dean growled and snapped at the man. "Hey cut it out! I'm trying to help you out." Ricky said, and went to pick Cas up. Sam just barely stopped Dean from attacking the man.

"Yeah I think the little guy is hurt, but I don't know about the wings. The left one is bent funny. Tell you what, you both go get something to eat, and I'll take them to the pound.

Sam and Dean looked at each other alarmed. They couldn't run away while the man was holding Cas, and they sure as hell weren't about to leave him.

Ricky started walking back to his truck, and placed Cas in the front seat. Sam and Dean ran after them and jumped inside the cab, sitting beside Cas. Ricky slammed the door.

"Sammy this isn't good. We can't go to the pound." Dean whispered.

"I don't see what else we can do Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap up for tonight…well this morning actually. Review please :D<strong>


End file.
